Meet the Evans
by shyangell
Summary: Lily is a big girl and she is slowly but steadily leaving the Evans for good, as she falls in love, gets engaged, moves out and gets married!James/Lily - Warning OC!
1. Chapter 1 Thou Shall Not Pry

**Summary**: Lily is a big girl and she is slowly but steadily leaving the Evans for good, as she falls in love, gets engaged, moves out and gets married!

**Pairing**: James/Lily

I admit looking back, this story is rather silly. I think it has A LOT of glaring defects, and mostly has some downright strange way of phrasing things. But I haven't changed much because it'd mean writting it from scratch adn I'd rather save the time for other more salvageable pieces. Nonetheless I corrected the formatting, and didn't delete it out of respect of the people who liked it. Thank you for being so forgiving.

Warning OC! Newly reformetted

**Meet the Evans**

by shyangell

**CHAPTER 1: THOU SHALL NOT PRY**

Maggie Hall was watching through the window of her bedroom at home. She was watching the end of the street, where Huntington Road met Victoria Street. The semi-detached houses were perfectly aligned and looked exactly the same. They looked as dull and lifeless from her window as they did close up. The sky was the darkest grey, and heavy clouds piled up over their heads; it looked like it was going to snow.

It was a very placid and normal neighbourhood. Nothing ever happened here. It was full of men who drove their cars early in the morning to work and arrived back home at six. There were plenty of housewives going by their daily business, having their daily dose of gossip talking loudly over hedge walls between back yards or through the fences in their way in. Kids swarmed at the communal playground on St Thomas Square. Plenty of adolescents lazed around in little gangs, hanging around despite the cold already bored with nothing to do just a few days into the Christmas vacations. Some other teens stayed in their bedrooms, decorated with rock-stars posters of their favourite group so they had a look their parents trembled just imagining what decent people would have to say about them; and quite untouched by all the Christmas spirit.

Maggie's room was full of posters, Queen, the Rolling Stones, the Sex Pistols and the Police… all these famous faces were hanging from her walls. The desk was stuffed with papers and books from school she had yet to put away. The bed was made in a haphazard fashion: black crumpled sheets and a purple quilt. But despite the absolute lack of decency about her room, was deceiving. Maggie Hall was completely and utterly normal.

It was mid-afternoon. She was supposed to be cleaning up her room, but she had decided she'd do it another day, get Lily to help her put her school stuff in order. Lily was Maggie's old primary school friend, and up to this day, her best friend. Lily was also the reason why Maggie was now staring out of her window while lounging on her bed.

A grey business-like car turned around the corner and pulled over in front of the Evan's doorstep. She watched as a tall man and a young girl, both red-heads, jumped out of the car and lifted a heavy trunk from the boot and dragged it towards the house.

»»»»»»««««««

Lily Evans was, quite contrary to Maggie Hall, not a normal person. It was a fact Maggie had come to accept really early on. Extraordinary things passed around Lily, she was also extraordinary in every sense of the word. They had both attended primary school together and she had become so used to it all that she didn't even notice it anymore. They were supposed to attend the same high-school on the other side of town too. She had been terribly disappointed when she had been told that Lily had suddenly received a scholarship and would be going to a boarding school. Now she knew it had never had anything to do with a scholarship.

Lily was in fact, a witch. She attended a school somewhere in Scotland called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; which was currently the most prestigious (and only) British school of magic. She went away every first September and returned on the thirtieth June with new incredible thinks to talk about and a bunch of stories to tell.

Maggie had stumbled upon Lily's little secret rather by accident. After that first year at Hogwarts Lily had been confident she would be able to keep as normal as always around her friends. So she had locked her magical things on the cupboard of her room and went on as usual. Maggie, as her best friend, spent a lot of time in Lily's room. The afternoon when Maggie puzzled things together she ran up the stairs after cheerily waving Mrs. Evans hello hoping to extract Lily from whatever dull business she had her nose stuck into; she bumped into Lily in a cleaning-up session. The trunk was open in the middle of her bedroom, books of parchment and bound in leather were strewn all over her bed and her desk, something that looked suspiciously like a cauldron, with some odd plants in it was placed on the chair and as they fell from Lily's hands a set of chess started screaming in fright.

Lily, sprawled on the floor looked terrified for a moment and looked alarmed as Maggie lifted one of the books from the mattress: _History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_. She eyed it curiously. She doesn't know how she could find it so normal, so unsurprising, but the only thing that she could think to say was "so this is what all the evasiveness been about!" She thinks it is because with her still infantile logic she had found it perfectly logical. Lily was a witch. No big deal.

Now, almost six years later, she was probably the only one from Lily's old life, except maybe her parents, who could say that truly knew the real Lily. Except maybe that weird kid, Snape maybe, that used to hang around and Maggie had been so glad to loose sight of more than a year ago because he was incredibly disagreeable.

Today, they were both girls on Lily's room. The two girls were as different from each other as their current occupations. Lily was a petite read-head with a sweet face and green eyes, and was currently rummaging trough her belongings and straightening thing out in her trunk yet again. Maggie was an average peaky looking girl with mousy long straight hair, who right now had nothing better to do than scoop through her friends books while comfortably seated on the desk; curiously eyeing the magical pictures, postcards and other souvenirs Lily used as markers.

That's when she saw it.

It was what looked like a letter. The parchment had been once rolled and sealed; but Lily had folded it into four squares. It read:

_My dearest Lily:_

_I know we have just been parted for a few hours. Allow me to incur in the topic, but I do already miss you. _

_Before you decide to reprimand me for unnecessary disposal of perfectly good parchment or do fault me of being corny though, I must say to my defence that I do have an ulterior motive for this letter._

_I met Frank Longbottom yesterday, and he said that they will be holding an New Year's Party at his home. He has invited at least half of the last year Gryffindors. Of course, as Alice's friend you have been invited too. I told him I would tell you personally. _

_You would make me the happiest man on earth if you just said yes and agreed for me to escort you._

_Loves you dearly_

_James_

_PD: Have I already told you how much I love you and how I do miss you?_

Maggie had to read the letter once or twice. It was a love letter to Lily Evans. A love letter from a boy, which she had kept between the pages of the book she had been reading for her Christmas homework. If the handwriting and contents of the letter had left any room for doubts; the name was a tell-tale by itself. A letter, to Lily, from a boy.

She stared at the back of Lily's head. Hard. And when she couldn't hold the question any longer she blurted it out:

"Who's James?"


	2. Chapter 2 Tell Them About It

**Summary**: Lily is a big girl and she is slowly but steadily leaving the Evans for good, as she falls in love, gets engaged, moves out and gets married!

**Pairing**: James/Lily

Warning OC! Newly reformetted

**Meet the Evans**

by shyangell

**CHAPTER 2: Tell them about it**

Lily felt the blush creep up to her cheeks. She unsuccessfully tried to snatch it from her friend's grasp, who sensibly kept it well out of reach. Her face aflame she tried to compose an angry look but was too busy being embarrassed to manage it.

"So, spill the beans!" Maggie said cheerfull.

Lily harrumphed.

"Lily Evans has got a boyfriend!" she said in a singsong voice "Dear Lily… _Have I already told you how much I love you and how I do miss you?"_

"Stop it Maggie!" she blurted out while she finally managed to get her letter back and stuff it back between the potions book's pages.

"So who's this James guy?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Liiiiiiily… dear I do already know that! I do want the juicy details! How did you meet? How was your first date? Is he hot?… meh I doubt it, you love bookworms…"

"And what's wrong with bookworms?" she exclaimed offended.

"Don't try to change the topic! It doesn't work." she stated pointing her finger accusatorily at Lily.

"He's the Head Boy, a classmate, you don't know him anyways!"

"Aaah, but I do intend to!" Maggie stated cheekily. "Head Boy? Bet he's boring as hell… Guess you and Petunia had to have something in common…"

"Stop it! And no, Maggie, you don't!"

"Won't you tell me anything else?" she pouts.

"No!" she adamantly states and proceeds to resume her unpacking.

"So…" she changed the topic for peace's sake "have you told your parent's about this party on New Year's." At Lily's guilty face she exclaimed indignant "and when were you exactly planning to do so? You. Have. To. Go."

"I guess that tonight." Lily sighed.

»»»»»»««««««

Maggie stayed that evening at the Evans for dinner. It was not an unusual case given the girls' relationship. And now, with Petunia off with her brand new fat husband, Mr and Mrs Evans felt the compelling need to fill the vacancy with a family friend as often as possible.

Mrs Evans was a petite middle-aged blonde woman. He was bird-like in her complexion, and had a discreet way of moving around. She also had a sweet air about her. She mostly stayed at home except for the occasional shopping trip with some friends. Her cooking was the most emblematic feature of the evenings at the Evans'.

She often stayed in the kitchen all day, baking and generally bustling around hovering over pots and kettles as often as possible. She had tried to pass her skills to both her daughters with varying grades of success. Petunia was more than skilled to it, but she had to admit lacked imagination. Lily, far more creative, although competent, often tended to get distracted. And as much as she complained, Mrs Evans adamantly refused to let her magic things around her kitchen; arguing that doing things the easy way it's always noticeable.

That evening though, Lily seemed intent upon her task with the roast-beef, and was being a great help. In the meantime Maggie entertained Mr Evans talking enthusiastically about the Manchester United last match.

Mr Evans ran an insurance business, a subsidiary from a larger firm back in London. His great passion though, was soccer. He was a tall very thin man, with a shock of auburn hair who wore glasses. In a way, he resembled much more his elder daughter (for except maybe the hair) than his youngest.

What Lily was really intent on was neither the roast beef nor the dinner itself. In fact, she was looking for a tactful way of telling her parents about James.

When Lily returned back to Earth, Mrs Evans was animatedly chattering about a friend's son, and how it would be lovely for Lily to meet him.

"So Lily, what do you think, dear?" Mrs Evans asked animatedly.

Lily glanced at his father, who had a rather amused look about the whole situation. Then, she looked over at Maggie, who looked at her questioningly. Then, Lily set down her fork slowly, and with a determined look she said:

"I'm sure he's a very nice boy, mum; but I don't think so." Mrs Evans looked rather baffled. "I do have to tell you something."

"Something happened?" asked her father "You've been out most of the dinner…"

"Oh, no! Don't worry dad. You see… the thing is…" she took a deep breath "I've got a boyfriend."

The reaction from both her parents was rather peculiar.

Mrs Evans looked in that moment as if she had been just given an early Christmas present, obviously pleased.

"Really?"

Mr Evans looked as if he had chocked on a mouthful f roast beef, brow furrowed and lips thinly pressed.

"Since when exactly…?" he managed to choke out.

But as he was admonishingly kicked under the table by his wife, as a sharp reminder of what things he wasn't supposed to do under _any_ circumstances. The scene had been somewhat different with Petunia. And he shut his mouth for the time being.

"Two months, dad," she answered sweetly. "since October I think…"

"Who is he? Do we know him?" asked Mrs Evans excitedly.

"No, mum, you don't…" she chuckled at her mother's antics. "He is the Head Boy, his name is James. Well, James Potter." she added as an afterthought.

Everyone stared at her. Her mother trying to remember exactly where she had heard his name, his best friend in utter astonishment and his father as if he was going to burst.

"That guy?" he spluttered "the one who harassed you…"

It was quite clear that if he had James in front of him he would have strangled him for daring to touch her little Lily.

"Dad! He didn't harass me!" she exclaimed. "he was just very insistent!"

"But you said he was a bully!" Maggie said.

"Well, I guess you were being a bit hard honey…" Mrs Evans said cheekily.

"He has changed mum." Lily said sweetly and dreamily "He's Head Boy now… In fact I may very well have misjudged him. I was a bit too harsh… But he can be so stubborn sometimes…"

"Says the pot to the kettle" she commented affectionately to her daughter, who turned all red on the face.

"So he is being earnest about you." said his father with a tint of suspicion about him. And Lily made a quite out of character giggle.

"You can bet, dad. You can bet." she sobered. "He is good to me dad."

And It was settled that Lily would go to that party. Her mother as enthused as if she herself was the one about to go to her first party with her first boyfriend.

»»»»»»««««««

Later that night Maggie and Lily were seated in the porch swing on the back of the house, murmuring in hushed voices.

"You know Lily, I still can't believe it. You, prim-and-proper-Lily-Evans have a boyfriend. I thought boys were a contagious species…"

"Don't be so dramatic…"

"Except when they come from Spinner's End and are so ugly it hurts to look at them…"

"You are never going to forgive me that, are you? And he never was a boyfriend."

"Luckily. Otherwise it would've been necessary to send you to a madhouse."

Lilly just rolled her eyes. Her friend, by now, a bit sleepy talked again:

"I can't believe it Lily! Potter!" and she started singing rather off-key "Oh, THE POWER OF LOOOOOVE! Haha…"

Lily then, had to suggest her to go home, because the late hour was clearly affecting her brain cells, to stop them from functioning properly.


	3. Chapter 3 Gossiping Girls

**Summary**: Lily is a big girl and she is slowly but steadily leaving the Evans for good, as she falls in love, gets engaged, moves out and gets married!

**Pairing**: James/Lily

Warning OC! Newly reformetted

**Meet the Evans**

by shyangell

**CHAPTER 3: Gossiping girls**

2nd July 1978.

Maggie jogged down to the Evans' house, ponytail swinging with her motion, her sports wear gaining disapproving glances from the elderly neighbour next door. It was the morning of the second day of the summer break and she was headed to give her best friend a proper welcome.

She entered the house, clean and bright and cosy as always. She greeted Mrs Evans while passing across the kitchen and rushed up the stairs, climbing them two at a time, to Lily's room.

She found her sitting on her bed and fixing what looked like a big pile of heavy school books for what should be the last time. Lily smiled as she saw her best friend entering. Maggie bent down and hugged her without preamble. Not that after so many years they needed a reason for familiarity.

"Hi Maggie! It's nice to see you again."

"It's been too long…"

"Seat there…" said the red-headed girl as she pointed to the chair, and after rethinking she said. "No, here." patting the expanse of pink coverlet before her. Maggie did as she was told. "So, how did it go while I was away?"

"Fine, boring, but fine." both girls laughed. "It's not as if anything ever happens here. Except for your sister getting married…" Lily snorted. "That has been the most important event that has happened here since I we were five." she kept prattling because it was what she did best. "A couple of guys caught snogging were they shouldn't; sergeant Bales retired… the usual provincial life… you, know… it's called the Kingdom of Boredom."

Both girls laughed. And then, Maggie smirked. In fact Maggie was not one to subtly pursue a topic in a delicate manner. If she wanted to know something she asked straight away; and if it didn't work prodded until you gave up for sanity's sake. And she had one big thing she wanted to know right now.

Lily internally shuddered, it was crystal clear that Maggie was going to try to dig into some affair that Lily would rather not have her dig into.

"Now… don't try to wriggle out of this. I want my photo."

"What photo?" said Lily pretending (trying) to look, and sound, surprised.

"Don't play dumb. A photo of your _boyfriend_… like the one I asked you over Christmas… Because you're still together, aren't you?" Lily smiled.

"Yes, we're together…"

"So… as a best friend I'm entitled to information. Now." Lily paid her no mind and kept going:

"And as for your first request, I hoped you had already forgotten by now…"

"You knew that was absolutely impossible. We don't have much of a material in the neighbourhood. Not much things worth sticking my nose into around here, besides you, that is." said Maggie smirking. "Now, _my_ photo." Lily let out a dramatic sigh.

"You won't let this bone drop, won't you? Don't answer." she did her best to look defeated, but was deep down pleased she had been asked. "Ok." she stood up and went over her to her desk and started to search through her duffle bag and pulled out a small photo. It was one of those that Maggie loved, the moving ones.

"Here, there's your photo."

"Thanks!"

Maggie looked at the little shiny piece of paper with interest. It was a small photo, like a shot from a Polaroid. It pictured a group of five people. Lily was in the middle, two boys at each of her sides. None of them she had seen before; she had seen pictures of lily and her female friends before. She never mentioned even approaching anyone of the male gender; so Maggie was exceedingly curious. On Lily's right stood a middle-height boy, not too tall, but still taller than Lily. He had impossibly messy windswept black hair and wore glasses. He had a wide and cocky grin plastered on his face, and a look of daring and confidence about him. He had one arm around Lily's waist and the other surrounding a rather short plump and unimpressive boy's shoulders.

On Lily's left was a very tall, and very handsome guy; he was by far the most handsome man Maggie'd ever seen. But somehow, she doubted that that was Lily's boyfriend. He had inky black neatly groomed and silky hair. He looked like a guy with a heck of a self-confidence, by the way he had of carrying himself and tilting his head slightly up despite the fact that he was way much taller than anyone else. He had a superiorly-amused smirk on too. She doubted Lily would go for such a kind. He had a hand lightly put over Lily's left shoulder though. Further to the left he was resting his other hand on another boy's shoulder. She took a closer look. He was tall, although not nearly as tall as the one standing next to him. He had sandy hair and was handsome enough; but looked peaky, and although he was smiling broadly and looked happy he had dark rings under his eyes.

Maggie was about to ask who of the four boys was her boyfriend, although she had an inkling about that, when the boy on Lily's right, the one with the glasses, bent down and kissed Lily on the cheek, and then she ruffled his hair. Maggie smiled like the cat which swallowed the canary.

"So, I presume that that one is the _chosen one."_ she said pointing to James. Lily smiled fondly.

"Yes, that'd be James." Maggie eyed her friend as if she'd just turned into a fake edition of Michael Jackson, gender swap and all, for she had never heard Lily talking about a boy in such a tender voice.

"Why's he, and the other one too… wearing all those arm protections? Head Boy is afraid of getting the shit beaten out of him by the ickle firsties?" Lily laughed at her friend.

"No, those are quidditch equipment." said, almost talking down on her, as it was the most obvious thing in the whole world, the most stupid question ever. Maybe it was… but she was a mug-something… not a trace of magic in any fibre of her being.

"Mind to translate?"

"Sorry… but it's a sport."

"And why's that I'd never heard of it?"

"Because it's a magical sport?" and with a smirk she added; "And as I don't like it, you don't get to hear about it. It's far too violent for my taste."

"Oh! I see… probably means I'd like it…" she looked back at the photo. "He's not hideous." Lily raised an eyebrow, a habit that she had started to develop due to too many hours of contact with Sirius Black. "Well, looks like you have better taste that you had proved to have so far. Because definitely this one's better than Big Nose.

"Oh! Will you ever stop reminding me that!" said Lily exasperated.

"No." Lily sighted "but back to my point. He looks nice. Doesn't look like the kind of boy that would make it to Head Boy, though." Lily laughed

"No, he doesn't. How'd you say so?" she asked playfully.

"You mean besides your ranting and roving about his misdeeds…?" she pretended to think about it; hard. "He does have a mischievous air about him."

"Oh, but you'd be surprised. He's very intelligent." Maggie smirked.

"That's not what you used to say." Lily rolled her eyes." Although I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

"know. I guess I really didn't know him." Maggie smiled.

"Ok, you've kept your word. So to the juicy parts. Gossip! Now, who's this _very, very, very_ handsome guy over here. - said as he pointed to the one on Lily's left. Lily smiled."

"That, my dear friend; is the one and only, thank God for that… Sirius Black, the biggest sarcastic jerk you could possibly ever get to know." Maggie looked at her like she didn't understand anything, and a trifle disappointed, the name was weird but all magical names were so no grief over that, it was basically because she was way too busy staring at the winking image.

"Would you mind elaborating?"

"What else there is to say?"

"Anything… even if it is about someone else?" Lily sighed.

"He's James' best friend… These four…" said pointing to the boys.- are the coolest group of friend's around the school. Very much the popular ones. Very exclusive, hard to get them to socialise with someone else on a regular basis… although very friendly and all… even got groupies… not strange considering they do flirt with anything with a skirt."

"They sound taken out from a high-school set soap-opera."

"Oh, shut up. It's a boarding school after all. Dating James was like being suddenly adopted." she joked, and it was obvious that she loved talking about them.

"The little orphan girl got suddenly adopted by the hot guys… some are lucky." and she was clearly implying that she wasn't, but hey, nothing even remotely exciting ever happened to her.

"And Sirius… well, let's say he's come to fill the Extremely Annoying Older Brother vacant position. Somehow he learned I posted auditions. Basically because he's so sarcastic… acerbic even. And this one…" said pointing to the boy on Black's left "is Remus Lupin. Do you remember the nice prefect I used to talk about?" Maggie nodded.

"Yeah, for a while I thought someday you'd be dating _him_."

"Well, that'd be him. And I never thought about it, for the record. And the one on James side is Peter, he's really nice. He's not by far the brightest kid, but he's nice."

"And this _Llupin_, or something like that… is…" said Maggie. "What exactly happened to his face? He looks like _scarface…"_ Lily raised an eyebrow.

"That was cruel. You are really never going to get sensibility points" Maggie pulled on her puppy face. "James usually jokes that he's got _a furry little problem _at home. The current theory in school is that his mother must have a very misbehaved cat…"

"Well it must be a rather big cat" otherwise you couldn't explain the butchery there. Lily shrugged.

"A kneazel is my bet." Maggie stared uncomprehending and shrugged too, she was not in a learning mood, so inquiring about magical stuff was not in her top priorities.

"All in all, they look really nice…"

"That's because they are." Then Maggie eyed Lily.

"Will I get to know them?" Lily pretended to think.

"Mmmm…. _Perhaps…"_

"You're no fun. Wait no… you just keep all the fun to yourself!"

A pleasant silence settled between them, as lily attempted to look severely upon her frined, and the other on fought to contain laughter.

"And when are you going to introduce James to your parents? Because it seems you're rather serious about it" Maggie asked out of the blue. And lily was at a loss. But suddenly her eyes widened, and she lost it, and laughed her head off, so much she almost fell from the chair

"What exactly did I say that was so hilarious?" Lily tried to stop laughing, but failing miserably. When Lily had finally managed to stop Maggie asked again. "Mind explaining?"

"No, it's just that you said _rather serious_… it's a bit of a private joke… we're always teasing Sirius with that one. Swapping the meaning of _serious_ and _Sirius_ all the time…" Maggie looked at her sceptically, clearly not seeing the irony of it "What? Just a silly joke…"

"Well, now back to me. When are you going to introduce him to your parents?" Lily pretended to think.

"I was thinking sometime along this month, perhaps next Sunday." Maggie smiled.

"And when _I_ am going to meet him?"

"You?" said Lily with a raised eyebrow. "If it's up to me, never." Maggie pretended to be offended. "Joking."

"Looks like you've got the joking bug." Maggie rumbled. "Where's my Lily and what had you done with her?"

"Oh, don't be silly. Back to topic… I just don't know… sometime soon if my father doesn't kill him first for having dared to touch his _little girl."_ the two girls laughed as they remembered the face Mr Evans had pulled when Lily told him that she actually had a boyfriend.

"You know? One thing is sure."

"What?"

"You do have better taste in men than your sister. At least your boyfriend doesn't look like a walrus with moustache." Lily laughed. "Your sister will die of the envy. Maybe not… it even looks as if she likes it." Both girls giggled. "Now, I want all the gossip you can't get me…"

Lily feigned surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes! Really! Now, spill the beans!" said Maggie as she tackled and tickled her best friend.

The two girls spend the rest of the morning talking about the school year, about friends and especially about Lily's boyfriend. Anyone would have said that Maggie was more excited about it all than Lily herself.


	4. Chapter 4 The Joys Of Visiting

**Summary**: Lily is a big girl and she is slowly but steadily leaving the Evans for good, as she falls in love, gets engaged, moves out and gets married!

**Pairing**: James/Lily

Warning OC! Newly reformetted

**Meet the Evans**

by shyangell

**CHAPTER 4: the joys of visiting**

Lily Evans was walking, no… pacing around in her room. She kept going over her hair, her clothes, and every little detail of her attire she could fuss over.

She was extremely nervous, mainly because today she would be introducing James to her parents. No-one would have though that was not a thing to be nervous about, but in her case, it was.

No matter how many times she told James to behave, to be nice, to not use magic or do anything _weird_… she knew something would go wrong. It was not that she didn't trust him, far from it; but trouble and complications seemed to follow his mop-hair like flees to a hamburger. He was provably the most reckless man on earth too.

She had to admit that she was being as pessimistic as one could be. Give the man a little credit! She had to stop recreating in her mind every single one of the could-go-wrongs.

"Honey?" she turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorframe of her bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Come on, you look beautiful." she smiled broadly. "but now, for God's sake, stop pacing and come down to the dinning room."

"I'm just nervous, mom. I want everything to be perfect and I know it won't be." her mother shoot her a reassuring smile.

"Now, you're just being unnecessarily pessimistic. Everything's going to be fine." and with a wry smile she added: "I've already made sure your father will behave. Now, you must come down."

Lily nodded and followed her mother downstairs.

When she entered the dinning room she saw her father sitting in the couch and reading the newspaper, as usual. What was definitely unusual was that he was roving his eyes over and over the same spot with the paper upside down. He looked up as she entered and smiled. She had always been his little girl, and nothing would change that, not even if she was already eighteen and had a boyfriend. He tried to remember everything his wife had told him… the usual drill he would be forgetting some point along the evening.

Lily sat in a nearby couch and started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"When did he say he'd be arriving?" asked her father trying to get Lily's attention.

"He said he'd be here around six o'clock." he nodded towards his daughter, trying to smile, although it looked more like a pained grin.

Just then, his wife entered the living room. She smiled broadly at her daughter and giggled upon seeing his husband's face.

"You two should stop worrying." said as she dusted for the 50th time today the furniture that came into reaching range. "And for God's sake," said turning to his husband. "try so your face does not resemble a bulldog."

Lily snorted but did not comment, and Mr. Evans shook his head and muttered something. Lily looked at her watch; it was 5:59 pm. She took a deep breath. _Relax, everything will be alright_.

Just then, the bell rang, causing Lily to literally jump from her sitting position. Mrs. Evans was about to go get the door, but Lily stopped her, and scurried away to the front door. In front the main entrance she took a deep breath and opened the door.

James was leaning against the wall, his hands deep into his pockets. He was wearing dark jeans, running trainers, a white shirt with a sleeveless jumper, and a sports jacket. His outfit wasn't all that bad, considering that it was the first time that he'd had to dress in a hundred percent muggle attire. His hair was as messy as always, although it looked like he had tried combing. Clearly it hadn't resulted in a great improvement.

He smiled broadly as he saw her, assuaging her fears with that dashing brilliance of spirit so very James.

"Hi darling." he said as he ran a hand trough his hair, disarranging it further. She giggled nervously.

"Come here." said reaching out to fix his rebellious hair. "That's slightly better." she said after finishing doing so.

He smiled and leaned to kiss her cheek, and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She stepped aside and he entered the house. She observed him as he nervously fidgeted with his glasses.

"There's no need to be nervous honey." she said sweetly as he laid a hand on his forearm.

"Who says I'm nervous?" James said playfully, trying to conceal his nervousness. She smiled and then she lead him by the hand down the corridor. Just as they reached the dinning room, she stopped.

"Please, remember what I told you about…" started Lily. "…all this. Don't blow anything, don't burst anything, don't…"

"Yes, behave properly, don't do magic…" said with a smile. "I know it, I've memorized the entire _don't _list. Now stop worrying." she smiled back.

Then, she opened the door and holding his hand, she led him inside. Immediately, Mr Evans rose from the couch, and eyed him suspiciously before walking towards him. But Mrs Evans reached him first, pulling him into a motherly embrace.

And he, being as he was, had no problem in returning it. When she pulled back she had a broad smile in her face. Lily smiled to herself.

"So, Lily has talked a lot about you… James, wasn't it?" said the woman.

"Yes, Mrs Evans, it's James." said politely

"Oh, don't call me Mrs Evans, it makes me feel old." she said, despite being quite noticeable that she felt flattered by his polite manners. "Call me Dorothy." then Mr Evans approached James and shook hands with him, eyeing him carefully.

"It's nice to meet you Sir." said the boy politely, Lily's words engraved in his mind. The older man nodded as he inspected the boy.

"I'm so happy to finally get to know you." said Mrs Evans excitedly.

"Me too, Mr and Mrs Evans, I'm also extremely glad to get to know you." he said, his extroverted character making this far less painful for him than it should have been.

"So, how went the NEWT exams boy?" said Mr Evans once his wife had returned to the kitchen to check on supper.

"Fine sir." said trying to steer away and change the subject. "Definitely nothing to cry about." Lily smiled at her boyfriends diverting tactics. It was not because he had done badly on the exams, he had done quite well as a matter of fact; it was just that he did not feel like talking about work, not now, not ever.

"So, got good grades?" asked the older man, obviously refusing to let that bone drop.

"Dad…" said Lily. James, nevertheless, smiled.

"I'm just interested, sweetheart." answered her dad

"Yes, the grades were good." just then Mrs Evans reappeared, still carrying a broad smile on her face.

"Dinner will be served in about two minutes." stated proudly. "You better stop this interrogation Martin. - said cheerfully to her husband."

Just after she left, James' eyes fell on the TV. He stared curiously, causing Mr Evans, to look at him like he was an alien. James frowned and got closer to it.

"Is this that thing that you call _tyle-vision_ Lily?" asked, his voice full of amusement. She laughed, but didn't correct him, to amused both at her father's and James' faces.

"Yes, that's the gadget whose utility I failed miserably to explain to you bunch of thick-headed troglodytes."

"Well, I still don't get it." she laughed good-naturedly.

"It's just like a radio but with images…" explained again, trying to put in _very_ plain English, the _difficult_ concept of a television.

"I just don't see the use of this, that's why books are for." Mr Evans was stunned, but jumped into the fray, clearly peeved.

"Well, I don't see the utility of brooms why you can do that thing… appearing out of nowhere." James chuckled.

"The thing is when you apparate, is more or less like being squeezed into a match box." he explained. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Always the drama queen." said as she playfully smacked his arm. "Apparating is not that bad."

"That's because you're smaller."

"No, it's because I have more D's."

"Bollocks, it's because you're way smaller. And definitely, you don't wear glasses so you don't know what's like to have your glasses smashed against your face every time." Lily smirked.

"Yes, whatever you say honey."

Then Mrs Evans reappeared carrying plates loaded with food. She had to come and go three times from the kitchen to the living room to finally get all the food on the dinner table.

"Dinner is served." said as she settled down the last tray. "Come on Martin, sit down and leave the damn newspaper."

They all sat; Lily across from her mother and James across Mr Evans.

"What do you want honey? Roast beef or turkey?" said sweetly as she prepared to serve the meal. James looked from one to the other and pulled an apologetic smile.

"Can't it be both?" Lily laughed as Mrs Evans seemed pretty pleased with herself.

"You know?" started Lily, still giggling. "My mother has the theory that the way to a _possible-future-son-in-law_'s heart is through his stomach. And dad agrees with that, because after mum has finished stuffing the perpetrator, he's able to interrogate him." Lily's mother smiled and James furrowed his brow.

"Well, then I'm glad I am perfectly normal and have nothing to hide." said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'll just warn you: he made my brother-in-law look like a criminal and he's actually the most boring man on earth." James looked surprised.

"He can't be worst than Binns." said as if the simple though made him sick in the stomach. Lily smirked.

"Worse, much worse."

And with that the dinner went on quite peacefully; chatting animatedly, about banal things; matters of no importance, keeping the most serious matters for the aftermath.

Later on, having finished dinner, they sat on the couch as Mrs Evans cleaned up the table. Being pretty pleased with herself and already loving James. She made a mental note to ask her daughter why hadn't she started dating the boy before, for he was very pleasant.

Back on the dinning room, the other three where laughing at a joke that James had cracked (he had to remember to thank Sirius for telling him that one), and when laugher died down, Mr Evans' face straightened.

"Well, now young man" started, looking at James in the eye. "Let's go to the important matters." James swallowed hard. "What are your intentions toward my daughter?" Lily groaned and rolled her eyes, but say nothing, for she knew that it would be useless.

"You must know that are totally honest." said the boy. "I've liked her for what it seems like forever and I've been utterly in love since fourth year." Lily blushed at that. "Although I haven't expressed it the right way the vast majority of times, I love her. So you need not worry. And as for my intentions; I'd like to spend my live next to her. "Lily blushed deeply as she heard those words. On the other hand, Mr Evans looked not only relieved but satisfied by his answer, apparently, Dursley had not been that honest when he'd asked that same question.

"Good, then…" just then Mrs Evans re-entered the room and glared at her husband.

"Please, Martin, stop this inquisitorial interrogation at once. He's not a criminal, he's just Lily's boyfriend!" the young ones laughed and Mr Evans looked at his wife and shook his head, knowing that arguing would lead him to nowhere (basically because she was right) "so honey." said sitting next to her husband. "Where are you from?"

"Uh, Godric's Hollow." said, as if everyone had to know where Godric's Hollow was. But the Evans looked a bit lost, obviously not having the slightest inkling where that was.

"Where's that honey?" asked Mrs Evans politely.

"Well, you know… Godric's Hollow." Lily dropped her head dramatically at her boyfriend's descriptive. "Yes, somewhere near Belfast."

"Oh, so you're Irish?" said Mrs Evans. "But you don't have much of an accent.

James laughed.

"No, my mother is English. You could say that my mother talks a lot, and my father does not talk at all. So I got her accent." said playfully. "And my father works here in London, so his isn't all that very noticeable."

"I see."

"It's a rather nice village, small, but nice. Actually, I'm living with my parents, but I'm planning on fixing my late grandmother's place and go and live there." Mr Evans nodded in agreement. "Although that wouldn't be much of a difference because they are only two streets away from each other.

"And what are your plans for the future?" asked Mr Evans. He smiled.

"I'd like to work for the ministry, as and auror." added with a proud smile. Mr Evans raised his eyebrows.

"And what's that exactly?" Lily laughed and hurried to clarify.

"It's like the military force and the police all together, an with a bit of like Scotland Yard, dad." explained Lily patiently.

"Oh." said Mrs Evans. "Being a cop it's a good job."

"Well, mum, it's not exactly a cop. One does need much more study and better grades." clarified Lily. James looked a bit out of place, basically because he knew less than nothing about the muggle world. "You almost need the same qualifications as for a healer."

"Still, it's a good job." stated Mr Evans, James nodded. "Tell me about your family?"

"Well, my mother stays at home… and my father works at the Ministry of Magic. He's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Lily opened her eyes in realization, she didn't know that. She didn't know his dad was a big fish in the Ministry. "Although he is bound for retirement next year. I don't have any siblings, any cousins, any anything."

"You're an only son?"

"Yes, not that they didn't want another kid, but let's say that they weren't given the chance." he smiled as he said that. "Although my mother solved that just practically adopting my best friend so… I should say I'm not an only child any more. But she's back to having only me around because he moved out and got a place of his own, so…"

"Oh, my eldest married and moved away too… the house is pretty empty now…" sighed Mrs Evans.

Lily silently watched for the rest of the evening as her mother and James talked congenially. The other two listened in and commented occasionally, but no further interrogation of any kind put a damper to the evening, which ended on a light note.

»»»»»»««««««

Lily accompanied James to somewhere a bit further away from which he would be able to disapparate inconspicuously, as for all his dislike to apparition, ha had had no option but to do so.

Quick footfalls resounded behind them, the rapid breaths of someone jogging. And in minutes said presence bumped into them, passing like a steamroller between them. Then it turned around and a cheeky voice said:

"Ooops, sorry! Bit late to be out Lily! I won't introduce myself because she doesn't let me!" and she kept running.

James looked a bit puzzled but none for the worse, because admittedly, he had seen far worse.

"That'd be Maggie" said Lily shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5 Moving On

**Summary**: Lily is a big girl and she is slowly but steadily leaving the Evans for good, as she falls in love, gets engaged, moves out and gets married!

**Pairing**: James/Lily

Warning OC! Newly reformetted

**Meet the Evans**

by shyangell

**CHAPTER 5: Moving on**

4th April 1979.

Lily's bedroom clearly resembled a battleground. Her belongings were scattered over every available surface, and a few were already settled into cardboard boxes. The doors to her closet were thrown open and a vast majority of them she had settled over her old school trunk.

The process of moving out was turning to be one of the most painstaking tasks she had ever set herself to. She was terribly excited about the changes going on in her life. She was to marry in less than a month… to James. And that was great. But having to pack her whole life in boxes was… horrible.

There were things popping out of dark corners that she didn't know even existed to begin with. Some from when she must've been a baby. Others she had completely lost track over time; like her favourite doll when she was little, ore her grandfather's nice deck of cards.

Someone knocked on her door, and immediately her mother's greying hair popped through the tiny crack she opened, making it small so she didn't bump into any of the things strewn all over.

"How are you doing darling?"

"Pfff, I'll be fine." trying not to sound as frustrated as she felt.

"Do you need help?" her mother asked.

"No, don't worry… you'll already have enough trouble cleaning up after me."

Her mother didn't try to discuss the point because they had had this conversation at several times that morning and Lily still hadn't changed her mind.

"You said James was coming around to give you a hand, didn't you?" she inquired instead.

"No, he won't" she sighed. "he was in an auror raid yesterday. He broke his left arm… they healed him alright, but he's not supposed to be using it that much until tomorrow… besides they got him filling paperwork. He's the new guy around… junior auror and all that, so he gets all the boring stuff and crappy hours."

"Oh, that's too bad." she was truly sorry for them. "You'll have to do this all by yourself? Are you sure you don't want help?"

"No mom. A friend of James is dropping by to help me sort this up. He'll be able to do magic; and it'll save me and you both a great deal of time." and she settled her hands on her hips examining the mess. "I'm rubbish at housekeeping spells… I'll have to look them up."

She shook her head and exited the room for a moment.

"I think first I'll pick up all my books from dad's den." and turning around for a moment added. "He should be dropping by anytime soon, give me a call when he does."

»»»»»»««««««

Mrs Evans heard the distinct sound of a motorbike engine come close and draw into their front. She peeked through the white and blue curtains of her kitchen window. The young man killed the engine and dismounted with agility the huge machine. It was a big motorbike, all black and silver, shiny and polished.

She drew away from the window.

"Lily, does your friend ride a bike?" she called to her daughter across the house. "I think he's already here!"

"Coming!" she started running on the floor above at the same time the doorbell rang.

Mrs Evans hurried to the door by the second time her daughter called _I'm coming_. It wouldn't do to have the boy waiting.

She opened the door to a tall man, taller than her own husband, who was eyeing his boots while waiting but turned to look up at her when he heard the creak of the door. He was a sleek dark-haired handsome young man, with strong shoulders and a lithe frame. He smiled politely, a truly dashing smile, and thanked her with a nod.

When he came in she could see that he proved right all of her observations in regards to wizard's use of normal people's clothing. He wore a bizarrely elegant set of clothes that ranged between teenager's fashions to formal wear. He wore black jeans and what looked like riding boots. She was sure that he was wearing a linen dark grey coloured shirt, whit a Japanese collar, a plum coloured waistcoat with dark sheen. On top of all that he wore a leather jacket with silver metal clasping.

She was kept from further inspection by Lily's arrival.

"Hey, Sirius. You're early… you sure haven't got a fever?" she asked in a playful tone. Then she turned to her mother: "Mom, this is James' friend, Sirius. Sirius, this is…"

"Your mother?" he said in a bit of a snappish tone. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs Evans."

"Yeah… don't blame me. You being here is James' fault… he broke his arm and gallantly volunteered you instead…" she said as she started leading him to the den upstairs.

"Someday I'll volunteer him to clean through my living room." her grouchy friend grumbled.

Lily made a mental note to keep Sirius as far away from her mother as possible, and even further from possible hearing range of her father. He was not overtly social and much less inclined than James to empty displays of kindness and other such emotions.

"What exactly is what you need help on packing?" he asked impatiently. He liked her a lot but idle chatter wasn't in his plans. She sighed.

"Everything still has to go into the boxes. Here help with the books." and she piled to heaviest ones on his arms.

When she was finished though, he dropped them back on an armchair nearby and without paying attention to her foot tapping took his wand out and lifted them magically.

"Keep that out of my mother sight, will you." at least she thought she could ask this much from him.

Back into her bedroom he surveyed the mountains of scattered belongings with a sharp eye. Meanwhile Lily dedicated herself to explaining where she wanted everything to go.

"…I've magically expanded the boxes on the inside as well as the trunk. I've got almost all my old school stuff in there already… I'll probably pack the books there as well… The winter clothes go in there; my music goes in here… that one over there is for the stuff on the desk… and I guess we'll see about the rest as it comes out." she paused and looked at him. "Sirius, are you even listening?"

"Yes. All stuff in the boxes. Right." he answered; giving his brief summary on her long discourse.

They settled to work without much further discussion. Sirius set himself to charming things to fold themselves, to shrink and fit neatly in their designated space. He waved his wand around and had ten or so spells at a time in the air, in a masterwork in time engineering. Apparently he had a whole load of experience in packing affairs, and she knew he had already moved living quarters twice. She in turn checked he didn't pack anything in the wrong place, because she suspected he wasn't paying all that much attention and was proved right when part of her summer socks disappeared between her writing utensils.

Once he paused to ask, eyeing her with a whole load of amusement:

"Where does the sentimental memorabilia go?" and he was holding an old faded stuffed pink cat and a little girl's white Sunday dress from many, many years back.

She snatched said offensive items and waved him off back to packing; but couldn't stop him from commenting every time nostalgically kept items flew around from her drawers.

»»»»»»««««««

After a while, when almost everything was already in their boxes, those ready to be closed; her mother came up. According to her middle-class English upbringing it was rude to forego offering snack to a visitor, even if it was a friend.

Sirius didn't seem to hesitate to abandon their work to rush out of the door, despite his initial complains that he wanted to be out of the house as soon as possible. Much to her amusement he seemed to forget that he had to duck his head while climbing the stairs:

"Sirius watch…!" her words were followed by a loud smack.

Mrs Evans came quickly from the kitchen to find her daughter's tall friend rubbing his head, especially close to the hairline over his forehead; as he apparently had banged his head coming down.

"Ouch!" he complained. "What's the matter with this house… you trying to kill me?"

"Sirius, a muggle house doesn't think for itself… and there is no way anything could happen to that thick skull of yours."

As it appeared that he hadn't come to harm she couldn't help smiling at their friendly banter. He was a lively young man, just like James, if only with a more biting sense of humour. She offered him tea and cookies.

"Fortunately they aren't Mrs Potter's guest cookies." he commented wryly.

"I really don't understand all this kidding around with the poor woman's cooking." her daughter said.

"Hasn't she offered them to you?" his friend asked. Then he looked at Mrs Evans and shook his head. "We guys are going to feel unloved… she already likes her better than us!"

Mrs Evans liked knowing that his parents liked her daughter as much as she appreciated James.

"Believe me her cooking is the last think I'd complain about." he went on. "As you have already discovered I guess. But…"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"But you risk indigestion if you dare eat the cookies." he told her. "in fact she might've offered them to you and you could very well have confused them with the saucers."

"That big?" asked Lily in between chuckles.

"Yeah… now seriously. I think James told her specifically not to menace you with them." Sirius said. "We first got introduced to them when she would mail them to him and he would try to get rid of them by offering one to everyone close…"

"He never offered me." she said indignantly.

"You would've chocked him with them." Sirius reminded her amusedly.

"True." she said, admitting defeat.

"If she ever does offer, decline." he counselled. "I committed the mistake of eating them just to please her and she interpreted it as that I liked them a lot and kept baking them especially for me."

"I guess that put you definitely off being nice." remarked Lily dryly.

"No, but I had James laughing at my alleged stupidity for months." he confided. "In the end I had to do as he said and stop eating them. They taste nice, but my stomach couldn't take it anymore after a while."

"You and James are very close?" asked Mrs Evans at the boy.

"James and I… yes, he and I are practically brothers." he told the woman.

"Are you related?" she definitely was interested.

"Merlin, no! God forbid… We're just very good friends; and I used to live with them until a few months ago." he explained.

"Sirius leaves in London mum." Lily put in, trying to avoid his mother questioning Sirius any further, but no such luck.

"Really? It's a long way from Ireland." she commented. "What happened to your family, Serious?"

"Nothing," he said through gritted teeth. "The Potters just let me stay when my parents kicked me out. I live alone now that I'm of age and I've finished school."

"Oh, sorry." said Mrs Evans at her daughter's warning look. "Well that makes you practically James' brother in truth… explains why he volunteered you too. Martin's brother, Michael, was volunteered forcefully too, to paint out first flat when we married."

"Mum?" Lily asked curious.

"Well, yeah…" she told her daughter. "and you father wriggled out of it at the first chance and left him alone to do it!"

They all chuckled at that.

"You must truly be very good friends though. How long how you know each other?" she asked trying to keep the small conversation going.

"James? Now it'll be nine years ma'am; as long as I've known Lily too, but we've been friends since, instead of arguing constantly during the fist seven years of our acquaintance." Lily elbowed him.

"Don't give the game away! And you didn't get on since moment one, you were at each other's necks for the firsts months..."

"Of course, but he just discovered how great I am!" he clarified for Mrs Evans. "We used to be roommates and it was far better to get on if we were to sleep in the same dorm." she beamed at him. "The only though part of it all was having to withstand James going on endlessly over Lily for the totality of almost four years. It drove us mad…"

Mrs Evans smiled even wider, and Sirius' smirk became more irritating as Lily glared at him. He just dedicated her one of his trademark smug smirks. He loved torturing her, and if he had and audience, better.

"He prattled endlessly… sometimes major measures were required and had to silence him." he said looking dejected, all an act of course. "It gained me a detention eventually, and it wasn't my fault to begin with."

"Sirius you left him speechless and silent in the middle of a class!" Lily said.

Mrs Evans liked hearing this kind of stories, and she liked her future son-in-law better every day.

"You're coming to the wedding I guess?" she asked the Serious boy.

"Him?" asked Lily. "Of course. He's the best man."

"Oh. I didn't recognize you from the small picture Lily showed me." Sirius just threw his trademark charming grin in her direction, as she raked her eyes over him dubiously.

"I've already menaced him that if he dares loose the rings I'll geld him." she said glaring at Sirius for emphasis. "And don't worry, mum, he cleans up really nicely."

"I would never dare do that to James, although don't tell him that, might think I've gone soft." he joked. "I would be more worried about my muggle-social blunders that about the dressing-up thing. These," he said lifting his arm "are for guard duty later."

"You're an auror like James?" she asked politely.

"No ma'am. I'm studying to pass the Wizarding Law State Examinations, with hopes that I'll be able to enter the Magical Law Enforcement Department by then. For now, I work as an occasional curse-breaker for Gringotts."

"He means he wants to be a lawyer." Mrs Evans eyes looked pleased. "And now he's doing decoding and safety jobs for the bank." Mrs Evans beamed again.

But Lily was extremely glad that he just said he'd had to leave for duty soon (it was the Order, and none of this was a joke), so he'd help her finish packing and take his leave. Leaving him for much longer with her mother could produce catastrophic results. He had behaved, but she could not be sure he'd keep doing it if his father showed up.

"You're carrying this by yourself!" he shouted at her from the corridor while sealing one of the lasts boxes. "Or better, get James to do it! I'm leaving!"

She shouted back at him goodbye while rolling her eyes:

"Bye! Be careful with that monstrosity…"

His head popped back again into the room.

"It's not monstrous! It's cool." he told her before retreating back again.

"Yeah… Be careful with the st…!"

But a loud thump and a grunt told her she was already too late and he had already banged his thick head again against the staircase, being so tall and all that. She shook her head, and soon enough she heard the roaring of the engine going further and further away.


	6. Chapter 6 A Wedding Feast

**Summary**: Lily is a big girl and she is slowly but steadily leaving the Evans for good, as she falls in love, gets engaged, moves out and gets married!

**Pairing**: James/Lily

Warning OC! Newly reformetted

**Meet the Evans**

by shyangell

**CHAPTER 6: a wedding FEAST**

Martin and Dorothy Evans were happy. They were a bit out of their depth, and a bit lost in the middle of quite a few wizarding capes and hats and whatnot; but they were both essentially happy.

They watched indulgently as the bride, beautiful and smiling leaned against her brand new husband at the other side of the table. And Martin was terribly glad Dorothy had managed to wrestle her emotive tears under control, because he was out of handkerchiefs. He wasn't bothered at all by the fact that Mr Potter was trying to explain vehemently something about the crucial differences between two wizarding sports he couldn't even pronounce. The man, grey-haired and severely myopic, had clearly had a little too much to drink and his wife was too busy fussing over the newlyweds to try and restrain him as Dorothy would have.

But they both gladly put up with drunken wizards, strange beverages, waving wands and whatever was necessary just to see their Lily married.

Just as the desserts was finishing, with the wedding cake taken good care of a bit to the side of the room a voice called out for their attention.

A young athletic man, a boy really, leaps with agility onto a chair and onto the table that's been hastily cleared by the other young folks that seat over there. He raises his hand, and his glass with it in an implied salute to the small crowd gathered. There are snickers coming from around him.

He clears his throat and all eyes on his smartly-dressed person he says:

"As I think you all know, I am the groom's best man. And I have just been notified that it means I've been saddled with the duty of giving a speech." there is muffled laughter. "Don't laugh people, it is very serious."

Mr Evans must recognize that the suave and cavalier attitude is quite charming.

"And I intend, without reaching an undeserved level of meanness, to embarrass the newlyweds as much as I can in well-deserved revenge for not giving me fair warning."

Mrs Potter is laughing benignly at the boy and he just smiles back.

"In September, I'll have known James for nine years. And those have been, without any kind of doubt, the merrier, funniest and happiest years of my life. That's how great a person he is. Of course, he also's got some glaring defects right there. Like the terrible inclination he's always had to make our ears bleed singing the wonders of Lily's entire person, Lily's smarts, Lily's hair, Lily's eyes and other body parts I won't mention here. Now, talking you can ignore, you can overlook the love letters but there is absolutely nothing worse that withstanding trial runs of bad love poetry, the worst poetry the world has ever seen actually. All courtesy of James. And I think Lily might agree with me. And I mean it, there is no way that trying to rhyme "adorable" and "approachable", or "lady" with "baby" is ever going to yield an acceptable result. Because no matter how poetic it may sound to the Shakespeare wannabe, James, it is rather pathetic."

Snickering could be heard by this point and James, clutching his bride by him was red like his tie and the cherries on the cake put together as a result from the friendly ribbing.

"Don't misunderstand me, I love James like a brother, but from time to time, you feel like strangling him. And I can sincerely say that there wasn't a happier person when Lily decided to give him a chance after all, than the speaker. They truly do deserve each other."

The group of youngsters surrounding the improvised stage was not trying very hard to dissimulate laughter. In fact a small round boy might just have been chocking on it.

"And the whining stopped, and the rehearsals; and we all had a real life Lily, which is ten thousand times better, and an infinite improvement. So that's it, that's James' grates... right now I can't decide if obstinacy it's his greatest fault or his greatest virtue. Anyway, any sane person in their right minds would have given up on her at the third time she forcefully rejected him."

The audience was definitely engaged and amused.

"But of course, our dear James had always been a bit particular; I think he even enjoyed being rejected over and over again. And watching James trying to out-stubborn Lily from the sidelines has not only been amusing, but terribly endearing. Now, Lily dear, you are a wonderful person, with a thousand virtues. I can't begin to list them all. But, you are also the most stubborn girl I've ever met."

Lilly's fair complexion flushed too, and she seemed to practically crawl into James at the same time that she grinned uncontrollably.

"I mean, you spent four years telling James no, just for the sake of proving him wrong. When really everyone could see the sparks fly, sometimes literally. Bad luck, you found a more stubborn person that yourself. Or I should say good luck really. And I guess we should all raise our glasses to the most spectacular change of heart ever witnessed."

"Aye!" they all chorused cheerfully.

"And after all these years, I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you, but... the giant squid is in fact, a she. So you never really had a choice!"

Lilly was truly incandescent, but didn't so far seem to want to crawl under the table and hide.

"And it is all good because you are one of the most fantastical couples I know, or know of. And hoping that from here you'll only grow better, I'll see this off offering a piece of advice for the newlyweds. Lily, don't try to dissuade James from whatever by telling him to stop; that will only encourage him, as you've already seen firsthand. Just keep it in mind for future times. I am sure you'll manage to find devious creative ways to compensate for it that'll be worthy of that fiery personality of yours."

H smiled radiantly to the young couple.

"And I want to tell you, in behalf of everyone here, that I wish the best to you. And may the rest of your days be blessed."

He raised his wine glass in the air in a toast.

"For James and Lily Potter."


End file.
